


【Jaydick】Shit-faced/烂醉

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: 在某个特殊的日子迪克喝得烂醉如泥，而杰森不幸得到了十级头痛。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【Jaydick】Shit-faced/烂醉

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然是圣诞贺文然而和圣诞没有任何关系。
> 
> *只有缺乏营养的无聊对话和三千米厚的cp滤镜。
> 
> *未来可能会有迪克视角的后续（不要抱期待）
> 
> *圣诞快乐乐乐乐~~~~

**“你在深邃浩瀚中快乐地耕耘，**

**怀著无法言说的雄健的快感。**

**远远地飞离那致病的腐恶，**

**到高空中去把你净化涤荡，**

**就像啜饮纯洁神圣的酒浆，**

**啜饮弥漫澄宇的光明的火。”**

**——波德莱尔《高翔远举》**

杰森在厨房隐隐听到门厅响动，但没怎么在意。他本就没打算久留，并且有足够的自信避开任何他不打算遭遇的对象，这大概意味着除老管家之外的每一个人。

这趟大宅之旅并不在他今天的预计行程内。早先时候杰森去莱斯利那儿做医疗备品的定期补充，医生问他能不能把几盒他汀片带给阿福。他知道这几天蝙蝠侠带着红罗宾去了西岸，进了门又收获另一个令人愉快的惊喜——连恶魔崽子都不见身影。

于是他和阿尔弗雷德分享了一顿安静而舒适的晚餐。杰森从酒窖里翻出一瓶89年份的柏图斯梅洛倒进醒酒器，心中充满快意——血统和舌头给了他品味美酒的天赋，布鲁斯的窖藏总能满足他的味蕾，可惜他通常不会拥有这么好的机会。阿福则为他俩做了烟熏三文鱼和海鲜浓汤。他们聊了聊最近网飞的热播剧，阿福的药和体检报告（他发誓老管家绝未老迈），上东区新开的法餐厅，他的赌场生意，近期出台的税率政策，达米安的学校糗事以及同超人儿子的友谊（他对此十分惊讶）。全程沉浸在一种相当久违的轻快气氛里，酒精恰到好处的温热流淌在血管，捎带起些许闲散，以至于杰森几乎忘了时间。

饭后他执意将阿福推去休息，并向他保证自己是这个操蛋家庭里仅存能够对付厨房用具的人。当他把最后一个高脚杯擦干倒挂上杯架，前厅的座钟悠悠地敲过十一下，夹杂着硬皮鞋底踩过地砖的凌乱脚步声。

“阿——尔弗……雷德~！”无比激昂呼喊响彻空寥的宅邸，以及附带一个不详的花哨尾音。

“噢他妈的不是吧。”杰森叹息低咒，穿过厨房从侧厅口往外探了一眼。

夜翼，初任罗宾，黄金男孩，少年英雄标杆，完美的长兄，行走的麻烦——好吧，目前确切说是理查德·格雷森，穿着整套昂贵的定制西服，精心打理的发型掉出几根刘海垂在额前，领带被扯得歪歪扭扭，正半靠着墙角奋力和他的牛津鞋较劲。可惜他大概抓错了一根系带，而一个不太扎实的死结显然是此刻的夜翼无法解决的严峻问题。

在尝试脱鞋三次无果后，迪克忿忿朝墙面踹了一脚，矗立百年的韦恩宅基回赠了他一个完美而结实的屁股墩。

“噗哈。”目睹全程的杰森终是没忍住嗤笑出声，并在意识到错误前不幸暴露了自己。当隔着半个前厅对上那双天空蓝的眸子——此时蒙着一层不太清透的水雾，内心不禁大为叹气。他到底还是低估了夜翼的听力和警觉。而迪克下一句话又迅速将转冷的氛围拉了回来。

“……嘿伙计！你是谁？”迪克也不脱鞋了，转过身摇摇晃晃地爬起来（中途还趔趄了一下），两根眉毛困惑地挤在一起：“呃，为什么在我家里？”

伙计？杰森戏谑看着迪克以一种虚浮中略带坚定的步伐，呈弧形线路向他前进。“我是谁？你觉得呢？”他失笑道：“我的天啊你到底喝了多少？迪基？爹地怎么把你这个三杯倒的白痴送去参加晚宴了？”

“你……认识我？”迪克警惕地停住，双手下意识往背后划拉了一下，悻悻摸了个空后摆出一个歪斜的格斗起始势：“你到底他妈是谁？快、快说！”

杰森忽然决定不那么快离开了，毕竟见证光鲜从容的大哥出糗绝对是他义不容辞的责任，甚至开始考虑要不要把手机掏出来录个像。他起了兴致，倚在墙边叉起胳膊：“我是布鲁斯的朋友。”他愉快地咬着朋友这个词的每个音节。

“布鲁斯？”迪克狐疑地歪歪脑袋，醉意外加无面罩遮挡让他脸上各种细小的情绪一览无余：“但——但我没见过你。”

“因为他还没来得及介绍我，”杰森悠悠迈步上前，冲他咧开一个笑容：“再告诉你一个秘密，”他故意凑到迪克耳边悄声道：“我知道蝙蝠侠是谁。”一股浓浓的酒味缭绕在这句话四周。

下一秒迪克瞪大眼睛的表情实在太过精彩足以载入史册：“老天？！这不可能！”他的嘴巴因震惊几乎张成O形。

“你瞧，不然我是怎么进来的呢？”杰森坦然冲他地摊手：“没有警报，完全安全，对吧？顺便说一句，阿尔弗雷德也认识我。”

迪克这才想起来进门时想找的人：“对。阿福——阿福在哪儿？”

“我让他去休息了，都快凌晨了，”杰森耐心哄骗，伸手握住他的肩膀：“来吧，小鸟，让我给你倒杯水醒醒脑袋。”

迪克被他完美的逻辑征服了，怔怔地任由杰森把他扯进厨房，嘴里还在不停含糊地咕哝着：“真是难以置信，现在布鲁斯连家里有客人都不告诉我了。我们最近确实在吵架，但我以为、我以为我们还算……”

“你们又吵什么了？”杰森挑眉，从顶柜里熟练地摸出一罐解酒茶，开始重新在炉子上烧水。迪克半身趴在流理台上装死，被酒精薰热的脸贴着冰凉的大理石台面：“我们之间出点问题，好吧，很大的问题，”他语调沮丧：“我也不知道怎么了。好像每个步骤都是错的。”

他可没听说最近老头子和夜翼在吵架，杰森奇异地想，他以为他们早就过了这种阶段了？他在心里记上一笔，提醒自己回头去问问提姆。

杰森从底楼浴室翻出一块毛巾，回到厨房看到迪克猛地抬头向他引颈，活像一只呆头呆脑的鹅：“啊对了，”他絮絮地问：“你看到我弟弟了吗？他有没有乖乖上床睡觉？”

杰森路过他在龙头前打湿毛巾，打算扔给迪克让他擦脸，随口道：“你哪个弟弟？恶魔崽的话，他和肯特家儿子在外头。”

“哪个弟弟？虽然有几个弟弟听起来好像也不错，肯特家儿子是谁？克拉克有儿子吗？”迪克吸吸鼻子遗憾地叹息：“可惜我只有一个弟弟。”

“哈。”杰森动作顿住了，硬邦邦地问：“姑且问下，你弟弟叫什么名字？”

“杰森。”迪克闭上眼缓缓打了个酒嗝，颧骨上两片惹眼的红晕：“现任罗宾，是个不讲道理的臭屁小孩。”

“是吗？”杰森心不在焉地绞毛巾。

“是啊，见鬼，”迪克在杰森拉过他擦脸时没太抗拒地仰起面孔，只因突来的凉意缩瑟了一下，杰森不禁质疑他这薄弱的戒心怎么存活下来的。迪克的嘴唇不肯放弃地飞快开合着：“他脾气可臭得出奇！你见过他就知道了，大概到我胸口那么高、黑发、瘦不拉几——嘿你轻点儿——”

“一个臭脾气瘦不拉几的小鬼，听上去可够讨人嫌的，”杰森咬牙切齿地暗中使劲，恶作剧般故意用手箍住夜翼的脑袋不让他躲闪，对方温热的呼吸混着酒意落在他手背上变得滚烫：“那我猜，你肯定不太喜欢他咯？”

迪克紧皱着脸接受洗礼，一半咬词都被堵在杰森的手掌下：“绝对。”他在毛巾离开的间隙喘气，奋力表达感想：“嘿他就是个小破坏狂，轮胎小偷！性格固执别扭，冲动又粗鲁，噢，不过他的眼睛颜色跟你很像，我还挺喜欢……那种蓝色里带一点点绿杂色。伙计你叫什么来着？”

“红头罩。”杰森眯起眼慢吞吞地说。很好，他决定了，下周去布鲁德海文搞出点破坏，比如砸开几个暴力犯的脑袋和朝夜翼的安全屋卧室扔催泪瓦斯。

“噢，奇怪的名字，有点点耳熟——我能喊你大红吗？”迪克浑然不觉自己正陷入巨大的麻烦，不带遮掩地热情扫视杰森，甚至着迷地舔了舔嘴角：“你看上去……很强壮。哇有人说过你很辣吗？或者夸你长得像詹森·阿克斯——”

“迪克——”

“冒昧问下，你现在单身吗？”

“格雷森，闭嘴。”杰森抬高一阶声音警告道。

“哇哦，别生气，好吧。”迪克立刻乖乖在嘴上封了个拉链，除了落在他身上的兴致昂扬眼神毫无收敛——这压根没有帮助。

杰森挫败地绷紧下颌，太阳穴突突跳动着，完全不确定自己现在究竟是什么感觉。上帝啊，他非常非常想把迪克摁进马桶，用指甲刀谋杀他，以及同时可能更想拽着他激吻（或者草进床垫，也就想想）。没啥大不了的，这两种交织的矛盾情绪已经不是第一次出现在他身上了，青春期就交结的多年老友。

他将毛巾盖过迪克醉意四溅的眼睛，注意力却不可控制地被饱满的嘴唇所吸引。拇指缓慢擦过唇角，柔软的皮肤在指腹下微微凹陷。

“……嘿，大红？”迪克疑惑地呼噜道：“我看不见了。”

杰森迅速惊醒起身把毛巾扔到一边，甩下迪克转身去关炉子上咕嘟作响的水壶。他仍能听到背后的喋喋不休：“总感觉你真的和小翅膀有点像，这太奇怪了，你们看上去明明差那么多。”

年代久远的烦人绰号。

杰森深吸一口气：“不，迪基。你不能一边觉得我性感一边认为我像你很看不爽的弟弟，这听上去有点诡异……非常诡异。”

“那是两码事。不过我能做到不讨厌他，至少——”迪克严肃地发表声明，同时终于把那件碍事的西装外套剥了下来：“如果他能在霍普金斯女士的课上不再试图把她气到尖叫的话。我发誓在此之前不会去参加家长日了。”

霍普金斯？杰森一愣之下才想起这名字属于他九年级的数学老师。一个颐气指使的浅薄女人，杰森不太看得惯她对非白人学生的刻薄态度，并以顶撞和反驳她，以及看到她被气成猪肝色为乐。事实上……他都不知道迪克还记着这些事。

“你可能不太了解实情。”杰森将热水倒入茶壶，雾气在壶口弥散，果茶片沸水中上下蝴蝶一样地翻飞：“比如一点小小的内幕什么的。”

“我了解。”迪克的口吻对于一个醉鬼来说也未免太果决有力，若非杰森知道他讲的压根不是眼下发生的事，否则还以为他们在进行一场任务谈判：“其实我和布鲁斯在搜集那女人搞校内歧视的证据，过不了多久就能把她调离岗位了。”

杰森讶异地停下手。他完全不知道这事——因为他压根没等到霍普金斯被开除出学校吗。他比那个女人更早离开了。

杰森沉默回头看他，格雷森半垂双眸，刘海飞翘，又满脸一本正经的忧心忡忡。简直滑稽得一塌糊涂，不知为何却也美得不可思议：“我想让他顺利毕业，”迪克皱巴巴地蹙着鼻尖抱怨，酒精让他难以感知周遭情绪的细微变化，作成一个时空混乱的封闭舱将他包裹：“杰可喜欢学校了，他……不明白会搞砸自己的事。惹麻烦的小鬼。”

杰森忍不住脱口而出：“是你们让他的正义感膨胀。一个拥有奇怪夜生活的十五岁的孩子，他无法清晰理智地分割日常和非日常。他只有一套不算成熟的行为准则。”

“你说得对。”迪克直愣愣地抬头瞧他：“但——”

“你觉得我说得对？”这可新鲜了，不过他真的在跟一个酒鬼争论七八年前的陈年破事吗？

“我大概不讨厌他，真的。”迪克用力搓了搓脸颊，声音在喉中混成一种不太明晰的喟叹：“我只是……不确定。我想。”

杰森不置可否的反问：“不确定？”

“恩，”他嘴角慢慢耷下来，醉意铺陈的虹膜依旧不算清明，但杰森仿佛能透过那双眼珠看到最深处隐隐闪烁的东西。那是他过去从未注意到的，至少在“夜翼”身上不行。“我觉得他可能并不需要我。这导致……我和他的联系并不紧密。更多是通过布鲁斯存在的。我把罗宾制服交给他，而他代替我照看布鲁斯的后背，我知道他会做好。至少我想，他需要布鲁斯——需要一个父亲和引导者。而布鲁斯也需要他。”

那段时期夜翼正忙着拓宽自己的事业，摆脱蝙蝠侠的束缚，寻找新的落脚点，杰森以为他并不那么关注被他暂撇在身后的那些——至少不会是他。或是他们之间毫无铺垫的养兄弟关系。迪克不太欢迎他的到来，他是个插足者，街头小子，除了愤怒和拳头一无所有。大部分时间里杰森无法阻止自己怀有这个念头。

既然如此，他又怎会为此困扰？

但迪克坐在桌边搅弄手指，看上去竟有些……茫然和内疚，就像他真不过是个为和弟弟紧张关系操心的普通兄长似的。这有点过头了，杰森干巴巴地想。即使他们从不能用普通来定义。

他今晚第无数次叹气，“要我说，你可能太小看你自己了，黄金男孩。”杰森揉了把自己乱糟糟的白色刘海，把冰水混进泡开的解酒茶，坐下来推到兄长面前：“喝了它。那些布鲁德海文的电影之夜又怎么说？”

夏威夷披萨加双份芝士，自制爆米花、辣热狗和熊仔软糖。啤酒是迪克仅能挑战的酒精饮品——就算那个时候，杰森都远比他成了年的哥哥能喝得多，一罐半就能让夜翼变得丧失逻辑和无比话唠。

杰森说完瞬间就后悔了——方才还低落不已的迪克眨巴了下眼睛，一秒之内又变得兴高采烈起来：“是呀，他没道理对我的品味和零食挑三拣四对不？不过杰森不再因为我搞砸他的家庭手工作业继续和我赌气的话，下次我就让他来选片子。就一次。”

杰森不知怎的跟上了节奏，这居然毫不困难：“我打赌你弟弟没在生气。那只是个拿了C-的愚蠢凳子，迪克，而他早知道你不擅长木工活了。”

“那他为什么还跑到海文来找我？”他委屈地扁着嘴大声申诉：“我花了一整晚在那对木头上头！”

杰森确信这个表情肯定触犯州法律了：“你自己动脑筋想想吧，迪克脑袋。”又猛地感到一阵脱力：“但你真的不能再看迪士尼公主系列了。”

虽然，好吧，相比于看爱丽儿转圈儿唱歌，他分明更热衷看那张连童话剧情都能触动的蠢脸。

“嘿！迪士尼系有什么问题！每个人都喜欢！”迪克愤怒地挥舞小臂抗议，在把脸蒙进杯口的前一秒被杰森眼疾手快地截住：“我让你喝水不是请你洗脸或者用一杯水淹死自己。”天啊，他到底在干什么？为什么一个烂醉的迪克·格雷森还是那么让人火大？杰森翻翻白眼站起来从食品柜里找到一根玻璃吸管，毫不温柔地塞进迪克嘴里：“为了你的口腔安全，不要咬碎他，帅哥。”

迪克小心的含着那根吸管，杯子里朝外咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡泡：“你人很不错，大红。”那深情专注的注视让杰森背上寒毛直竖：“以防你没听见，再强调一次，我真觉得你超辣的。”

“呃，多谢？不过我猜你明天就不那么想了。”你会想杀了我再自杀，提前默哀。杰森已经在内心飞快草拟出一个跑路计划。他可以拉上罗伊和科丽，然后再去太空中晃几圈。没错，这个可行，科丽绝对会乐疯的。“顺便说一句，我还真不知道你男的也行。”

“为什么？”迪克拉下脸，不太高兴地朝他慢慢逼近——他今天喝的也是红酒，只是品质不如布鲁斯的藏酿或者醒酒时间不够，萦在鼻尖的气味更偏酸涩。

杰森脑中红色警报尖利地鸣响，他无声往后拉开距离，仿佛面对一枚随时会引爆的手雷：“什么为什么？”

“为什么我明天就不这么想了？”迪克执着地追逐杰森左右摇摆的的视线，眼中光晕闪烁：“莫非你明天就会消失不见吗？就像仙女教母的午夜魔法？”

噢草谢谢别再来迪士尼了。杰森崩溃地想。我不会不见，只是明早你会发现你花了半个晚上和你最讨厌的弟弟调情。我们经常打架，总在争吵，从不赞同对方的行事方式，打击恶行和罪犯是相互妥协的底线。温情脉脉不是，互诉衷肠不是，而由一场悲惨的烂醉意外导致的，超越尴尬兄弟关系之外的感情更不是。

——他不会也不能让迪克承受任何后果，他真的还没糟糕到那份上。

“我在拼尽全力拯救咱俩，迪基，显然你不会记得，不用谢。”杰森伸手将迪克凑近的脸拨回去，阻断他探究的目光，除了指尖在兄长面廓上短暂地流连片刻，他徐徐哄诱道：“喝完这杯茶就回巢去吧，蠢鸟，明天才是新的一天。”

迪克捧着一只傻兮兮的超人马克杯，衬衫领口半开，领带早就飞到背后，发胶脱落一半，一只皮鞋上还有两个死结，但完全不妨碍他姿态严肃地表白：“那我应该在十二点前吻到你。”他殷切地疯狂暗示：“我的床很大，独立浴室。”

真巧我的也是。“不，我们不接吻，格雷森。”杰森扶额疲惫地补充：“也不上床，以及该死的随便什么。”

迪克顿住了，他迟钝的反射弧终于理解到自己在被拒绝，瞪大的双眼里隐隐扬起怒火，看起来下一秒就要跳起来暴揍眼前不识趣的混球：“我哪里不够好？”

什么？杰森本以为不和自己哥哥搞起来理应不是一个他必须费心解释的问题——该死，如果是清醒状态的迪克，他或许真的需要挣扎一下再回答。

也可能挣扎不了。

红头罩几乎对全世界所有麻烦都有他妈的详实对策。但撞上迪克·格雷森？应对机制毫无用处，他总有法子把你拽入他的节奏。

他再次怨愤腹诽起甩手跑路的布鲁斯：“因为我不是那么随便的人。”杰森清了清嗓子，捏起最深沉的声线：“我不玩一夜情的，迪克。我们应该要从约会开始。”

“噢，有道理，”迪克沉思后郑重地点头，刘海翘在头顶一晃一晃。很快他的电镀狗狗眼又亮起来：“那你明天要不要来我公寓看电影？我柜子里还有Lucky Charms的彩虹麦片，送限量版小马宝莉玩具的那种。”

“不是迪士尼就行。”他最终还是丧失了原则，但麦片真的算了。

迪克心碎地让步，看样子无疑作出了巨大的牺牲：“好吧，勉强可以接受。但我绝对不看恐怖片，Supernatural是我的底线，因为——”

“——因为你觉得阿克斯很辣，我知道。但你的茶快冷透了，喝了它再说别的？”杰森接了他的话头，及时制止对话再滑向难以控制的方向。他把迪克摆回桌边，以前所未有的耐心把杯子再次塞进他手里。迪克顺势懒洋洋半倚在他身上，不过总算遗忘了限制级话题，一边喝水一边吹气，好像那些泡泡就是他最大的乐趣：“杰森总说他以后能长得比我高呢，可他现在连五英尺都不到。”

当事人十分愤怒：“喂，不要人身攻击。”

迪克闭眼傻乐了一下：“偷偷告诉你，虽然从没和他说过，我真的预感他以后能长的像你那么高大。他有双超规格的大脚，根本塞不进我以前的靴子。他只是还没到发育期，营养跟上后我赌他会在一两年内猛蹿一段。”

杰森低下头，垂看迪克落在他肩膀上微带卷曲的黑色发梢，他体格比他的长兄更宽厚，足以支撑起夜翼的重量：“今晚唯一一个正确结论，迪克。”

“我有时担心他冲得太快，”迪克咕咕哝哝的声音逐渐小了下去，酒精带来的困意在茶水作用下浅浅蒸腾：“他对抗犯罪的方式像在对抗整个世界，布鲁斯说他把义警工作视作游戏——但我觉得他可能只是在和过去人生带来的影响做斗争。他和我……还有和布鲁斯都不同。”

“他可能只是——”杰森手指梳理迪克的偏长的鬓发，喉音沙哑：“只是不知道怎么做是合适的，以至于不得不一遍又一遍地尝试。这就是他探索世界的方式，所以才需要一个榜样和……目标。而布鲁斯对待他自身的方式不总是合理和健康的。”在此之前，他都不相信有一天自己会说出这句话：“你是他唯一的哥哥，迪克，那个男孩……可能比你想象的更需要你。”

没有任何预期中的回应——迪克的精力终于在一夜折腾中消磨殆尽，此时蜷在他臂弯处悠长地呼吸着，杰森缓慢而无声地舒了口气。大宅恢复沉寂，只有窗外偶尔起伏的短促的鸮鸣，和脚底洞深处传来蝙蝠的振翅声。

直至此时意料之外的醉酒夜仍未结束，那些被杰森所疏漏掉的警示随着半途中前厅座钟又一次敲响而出现。

钟声回荡中迪克在他怀里猛地惊醒过来，仿佛被触碰到什么开关，溺水一样伸手紧拽住他的衣领，急促地喘息着。“哦不！”他面色煞白地挣扎，脸上惊慌铺陈。

杰森以为他一时陷入伤痛的梦魇——这对他们来说从不算罕见，便停下脚步半跪在地板上，用胳膊将他的肩膀扶住轻轻拍抚：“迪克，嘘——嘘——你很安全，你就在家里知道吗？这儿没人能伤害你。”

“杰森！”迪克望着他张嘴嘶喊，眼神却未聚焦。

杰森讶异于他酒醒的速度，也奇怪他莫名悲伤的语调：“没错是我，我在——”

“我弟弟，”他十指关节泛白地紧抓着他：“杰森，他在哪儿？他在哥谭吗？”

本想随口应付的杰森一愣之下回神，“他做完作业就上床了。”他放松表情沉声答道：“这个时间大概已经睡着了，如果他没在倒腾什么小道具的话。”

“那个小混蛋，”血色回到夜翼的脸颊上，他再次稍显安心地闭上眼，嘴里还在兀自嘟哝着：“记得对他说千万别去中东。那就是个、是个糟糕透顶的陷阱，小丑的诡计，史上最糟。绝对不能去……”

他一边含糊地絮叨，没多久又无知无觉地蒙头睡了过去，好像刚刚的一切都从未发生。

但这段小波折火苗一样骤然点燃了杰森的记忆，他木然在原地怔愣片刻，伸手将迪克的左手衬衫袖子撩起直到露出腕表——表盘左下角的日期刚刚缓缓走到4月28日。

而他居然忘记了——迪克·格雷森却在这天喝得酩酊大醉。

预计中内心四处冲撞的怒火、崩裂和疼痛没有出现，仿佛被不知何时蔓延而上的清透泉水无声浇熄。只有他曾破碎过的心脏，此时此刻在胸腔里坚实而稳定地跳动着，一次又一次，无止无休，不愿停止。

重新站起身前，杰森低头吻了吻夜翼的嘴角，将两人份的醉意缓缓交织在一起。

“晚安，格雷森，”他轻声说：“明天见。”

-FIN-


End file.
